


Never Miss the Mark

by Catharina2003



Series: Marvel/DC crossover fics [1]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Marvel/DC, crackfic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: In a universe in which the Marvel and the DC heroes had to share the earth, what would happen if Green Arrow and Hawkeye met?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Marvel/DC crossover fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Never Miss the Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I was going with this. Seriously.

Hawkeye and Green Arrow sat next to each other on a cold bench in prison as two women came walking in.

‘Black Canary’ Green arrow greeted one.

‘Black Widow.’ Hawkeye addressed the other.

The two women had never met each other before in their lives, but they seemed to share a hive mind, as they both stepped forward and hit the archers in the face.

Black Canary started. ‘Why is it, exactly, that I got a call from the Las Vegas police department that you were shooting in public, without any crimes being committed in over 10 miles of your location?’

Clint flinched. That blonde woman was scary. 

Then Natasha started talking ‘I didn’t even get a call from the police department. I got one from Maria Hill, who saw what happened on national television.’

This was Black Widows deathly voice. Natasha was PISSED.

Hawkeye and Green Arrow shared a glance.

**Ten hours earlier:**

Clint cursed. Loudly. While fighting guys three times his size was kind of his Thing™, it could get annoying on occasions. And this? This was one such occasion. 

Rolling over the wet pavement to dodge another projectile he wondered, once again, how this had become his life. He fired a few more arrows at the guy, whoever it was. The man didn’t seem to notice.

Clint cursed again. He fired an explosive arrow and leapt backwards, creating more distance between himself and whoever the idiot he was fighting was.

He found a safe place to sit while aiming some more arrows at the big guy. Clint wondered if the guy had a name to go by already. If not, Clint would probably need one for in the files, in case the man wasn’t going to disclose his identity. Terastius sounded badass. Derived from the word ‘terastia’ in Greek. That was what Clint was going to call him in his head from now on. 

Firing another load of arrows at the newly dubbed guy, Clint climbed a couple of roofs to get further away. Just in time, as Terastius threw the lid of a trashcan at Clint’s previous location. 

Suddenly Terastius turned around, and Clint saw an arrow sticking from the giants back. It was hard to tell with this lighting but Clint was pretty sure that the arrow wasn’t one of his. That certainty was especially reinforced by the fact that Clint hadn’t had a chance to hit the giant from anything but the front yet. 

That meant that there was another archer on the scene. At the moment that seemed like good news, but who was it? The arrow did not look like one of Kate’s, and Clint didn’t know many other archer vigilantes. There was that green fool in Seattle, of course, but he wasn’t anywhere near that city. 

But still, the arrow did seem kind of green, and Clint wasn’t exactly near New York either. He wasn’t the only vigilante allowed to travel. 

When Terastius started moving to where the guy suspected the other archer was located, though, Clint realized that he needed to move as well. Whoever the other archer was, they would probably be better of working at the same time.

Clint shot another one of his trick arrows. This one landed right behind Terastius and then exploded. The shock was enough to make the giant stumble forward and nearly fall. The other archer seemed to use that shock to aim another arrow, right in between the gap between Terastius’ shirt and pants, which hadn’t been there before. The arrow didn’t seem to be doing anything until the giant fell forward. A sedative arrow. Smart.

Clint jumped down from his position and walked towards the giant. The other archer did the same thing. The green clothing revealed to Clint that he had been right.

‘Green Arrow.’ He greeted.

‘Hawkeye.’ He got back.

There was a short silence until Green Arrow spoke up again. ‘Have you contacted anyone to pick him up yet? Otherwise, I’m contacting Watchtower to send this guy to Belle Reve.’

‘I haven’t yet, no.’ Clint resisted the urge to say something in the trend of  _ this is awkward _ , as he suspected the other archer wouldn’t appreciate it. Also, watchtower? Clint was going to have to ask about that, S.H.I.E.L.D. would probably want to know about it.

There was a pause as Green Arrow send a message. Not even 10 seconds later, a woman in a skirt came flying in. 

‘What’s this guys name?’ She asked. Clint frowned. She looked familiar. 

‘No idea.’ The green archer said. ‘That guy was here first.’

‘I have been calling him Terastius in my head, but I have no idea where he came from. I just stopped him from attacking the civilians.’ Also,  _ That guy _ ??? Didn’t they know who he was? He was Hawkeye for god’s sake.

‘Then I’ll take Terastius’ She emphasized the name ‘with me for questioning and then jail.’ She smiled kindly before flying away.

It was then that Clint remembered who she was. Wonder Woman. One of the founding members of that Justice League thingie. The team that had Fury so annoyed, as it was considered ‘more stable’ than The Avengers. Which Fury, of course, didn’t like.

Clint frowned, that watchtower thing was probably their headquarters. 

Clint spoke up. ‘Thanks for the help.’

Green arrow replied with a smirk. ‘No problem, it looked like you needed it.’

‘Hey, I would have managed.’ Clint objected.

‘I’ll believe it when I see it.’ 

Clint smirked as an idea came up. ‘How about an archery contest?

Green Arrow changed his expression to match Clint’s ‘I’m listening.’


End file.
